Mommie's Revenge
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: The sequel to Mommie Dearest. Mimi is pregnant, and Roger must finally come to terms with his relationship with his mother.
1. The Nightmare before Christmas

_**Author's Note: Here it is, the sequel to 'Mommie Dearest.' Enjoy.**_

_Somehow, the fact that it was unnaturally warm did nothing to keep Roger from shivering. He felt apprehensive, and quite frankly, he was terrified. A thick fog, extremely unnatural in the heat, began to lift, and Roger began to realize that he stood in the middle of a graveyard. He glanced around, his gaze coming to rest on the headstone directly in front of him and gasped._

_'April Ericcson,' it read. That was normal. But underneath, where her dates should have been, it read, 'You put me here.'_

_Roger let out a choked yell, spinning around as someone grabbed his arm. April stood before him, wrists bleeding, a wicked smile on her face. "You cost me my life. You're the reason I'm like this!"_

_Roger shook his head. "No! I didn't…I wouldn't have…I didn't mean for this to happen!"_

_"Doesn't matter. I'm dead, thanks to you."_

_"No!" Roger screamed. "I didn't cause this!"_

_April smiled evilly. "Roger…Roger…Roger…"_

"Roger!" Roger jerked up, a cry of anguish tearing through his throat. Mimi pulled him to her. "Roger, baby, what is it?" Roger trembled for a moment, silent, and Mimi held him. "Roger?"

Roger relaxed after a moment and looked into Mimi's eyes. "It's nothing, Meems. Just a bad dream. It's gone now."

Just then, Mark poked his head in. "Everything okay? I heard yelling."

Roger nodded, shooting him a 'we'll talk later' look. "Everything's fine, Mark. Go back to sleep." Mark nodded, leaving.

Roger pulled Mimi close. "Come on, Meems, let's just go back to sleep."

**_Author's note: I hope you guys realize that due to the difficulty I had in just writing this chapter, this story almost didn't exist. With that said, I'd like to thank my friend Jodi for helping me get through the emotional turmoil involved with it._**


	2. How To Deal

_**Author's note: Like the last chapter (and all future chapters), this one is filled with emotional turmoil.**_

Mark caught Roger as he was about to escape to the roof. "So, what was up earlier? I know I heard yelling, so don't try to lie to me."

Roger looked away. "It was nothing. Just a nightmare." He turned to leave, but Mark caught his arm. "Was it…"

Roger nodded. "Yeah. The April one again. And before that, there was one about Charlene. Mark, I haven't slept this badly since…well, you know."

Mark placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Roger, maybe you should see a therapist. You obviously have some pent-up trauma to work through.

"With what money?" Roger spun, livid. "Did you forget that? We don't have the money for extravagant extras. We're barely making ends meet as it is!" He spun again, storming to the roof.

Mark looked hurt. "We'd find the money somewhere," he muttered, biting his lip. He grabbed his camera and headed to the door, ignoring the ringing phone. The machine beeped, spewing out the usual "Speak!"

The machine beeped again, and Mrs. Cohen's voice bubbled over the line." Are you there Mark? It's Mom. I wanted to wish you and Roger a merry Christmas. Call your father. We miss you! Oh, and Roger, call your mother. It's very important. She's at 581-302-4188. Don't forget to call her! Do it soon. Love Mom!"


	3. Benny's Gift

**_Author's Note: I want to take this opportunity to thank my partner for all her support through both installments of 'Mommie.' I could not have handled some of these emotions without her!_**

Mimi was waiting by the table when Roger finally came back from the roof. She smiled. "I know we don't have much, but I wanted dinner to be special, since its Christmas." She moved away from the table so Roger could see it.

He grinned. "Mimi! How did you afford all this?"

"Well, I had a little help." She took Roger's hand. "Don't be mad, but Benny brought it all over. I asked him to do something special for Christmas, in memory of Angel. He brought us dinner."

Roger nodded, his smile still in place, but noticeably tenser. "Its fine, Meems."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh, and before we eat, since we have to wait for Mark…" She handed him a piece of paper. "Call your mother. Mark's mom said it was important. That's the number."

Roger sighed, grabbing the phone. "I hate my mom," he muttered as he dialed. The answering machine greeted him with a bubbly (and obviously fake), "You've reached Charlene Davis. Leave a message." The machine beeped.

Roger remained silent for a moment, until Mimi glared at him. He sighed, muttering, "It's me. Call me back." He hung up. "There, I called her."

Mimi smiled. "You know, you've never told me why you hate your mother."

Roger laughed, scooping Mimi up. "And Christmas is not the time to discuss it." He nuzzled her neck. "You know, while we're waiting, we could…"

The door slid open, masking Mimi's playful moan. Mark stood in the doorway, barely surprising a laugh. "I'd say get a room, but from the looks of it, you were probably heading that way."

Roger rolled his eyes. "You pick the worst times to interrupt, you know."

Mark grinned. "I know. Something smells good.

Roger set Mimi down. "Benny brought dinner. In honor of Angel."

Mark nodded. "Oh. Well, Merry Christmas."

Mimi smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Roger nodded. "Merry Christmas, Angel. Let's eat."


	4. Secrets

_**Author's note: I'd like to send a shout-out to Tina101 and Jedi Master Arie Skywalker for their great reviews of 'Mommie Dearest.' I'd also like to give Data Girl 3 a shout-out for inspiring parts of this story and others.**_

They ate in silence for a while. Finally, Mimi cleared her throat. "I, um, I have an announcement to make. I saw Doctor Anderson today, and I have some good news." She turned to Roger. "I'm a month pregnant, Rog. We're going to be parents."

Roger stared at Mimi, speechless. The atmosphere immediately went tense. Mimi was confused. "What did I say?" She went to put her arm around Roger, but he pulled away. "Don't, Mimi," he muttered.

Mimi was undaunted. She squared her shoulders and tried again. "Roger, baby…" she began.

Roger stood angrily, shoving Mimi away. "I said don't!" he growled. He threw down his knife, storming off.

Mimi was hurt and confused. She turned to Mark. "What'd I do?"

Mark gave her a sympathetic look. "You said the p-word."

Mimi frowned. "Pregnant?"

"No. Parent. Roger's terrified of the idea of being a parent."

"But why?"

Mark looked shocked. "He's never told you? I thought by now…"

Mimi shrugged. "I know that he barely speaks to his mother, and he never speaks to his father."

"But you don't know why?"

Mimi nodded. "He never talks about it. I don't know anything about his past."

Mark put his arm around her. "Don't worry. He'll come around. He's never been good at talking about it. Give him time."

Mimi nodded. "Okay."

Just then, Roger stuck his head out of his room. His eyes were bloodshot. "If you guys are done talking about me, I need to speak with you, Meems."

Mimi nodded, and Mark smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Roger was sitting on the bed when Mimi entered, his back to the door. She smiled nervously, sitting beside him. "You wanted to talk?"

Roger nodded, silent. Mimi wrapped an arm around him. "Then talk. I'll listen."


	5. Revelations

_**Author's note: Again with the thanking people! This time, I want to thank all of you who are reading this and enjoying it.**_

Mimi held Roger for almost ten minutes, while Roger composed his thoughts. Finally Roger faced Mimi. She took his hand. "Whatever it is, baby, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

Roger looked her in the eyes. "You say that now," he muttered. He squeezed her hand. "Meems, you're always pestering me about my mother. Why I never call her, or write to her. Or even why I never talk to her. Normally, I just laugh it off, change the subject, or walk away. But it's not fair to you. And with you being pregnant…well, I'm not going to leave you wondering." He looked away. "My mother and I didn't have the best of relationships when I was growing up."

"Well, lots of people fight with their parents. That's…"

"When she was around, we fought. She wasn't around much. And in high school, the fights got physical."

"But…"

Roger held up a hand to silence her. "I'm not talking stupid things like her losing control and slapping me, then apologizing later, Meems. I'm talking full-on fistfights. And sometimes more."

He pulled off his shirt, revealing to Mimi a series of scars on his chest. He motioned to one running the left side of his collarbone, and a jagged one that split the upper part of his chest in half. "My sophomore year, I spent three weeks in the hospital because of these. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I do remember that my mother attacked me. With a knife. And then, she left me to die. I nearly did. If Mark and Collins hadn't arrived when they did…" He looked away.

Mimi threw her arms around him. "Baby! Why didn't you tell me?"

Roger leaned against her. "I guess…well, because I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want to lose you."

Mimi pulled him close. "Never! I'd never leave you for that!" She frowned, her hand gently brushing an ugly weal. Roger winced. Mimi looked at him. "What happened there?"

"That?" Roger looked at the spot. "That was my own damn fault. I jumped into a fire senior year."

Mimi giggled. "Why would you do something so stupid? Were you high?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "Before my drug days, Meems. And I did it to save Mark and April."

Mimi grinned, rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry for what you had to put up with, but I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me. And you're a stronger person because of it."

Roger nodded, resting his head on her shoulder. He yawned. "We should get some sleep. You need to take care of yourself."

Mimi nodded. "You're right. Goodnight."


	6. Nothing to fear

_**Author's note: Whew, this one was a doozy. Well, here you go, I'm finally updating!**_

Roger was still sound asleep when Mimi woke up the next morning. She left him in bed, and started for the living room. Mark intercepted her. "Is Roger up?"

Mimi shook her head. "No. Why?"

Mark sighed. "Good. Don't let him leave the room when he wakes up. I'll get rid of her."

Mimi frowned. "Who?"

Mark glanced behind him. "His mother," he whispered. "She showed up about two am. Keeps saying he called her."

Mimi frowned. "Let me talk to her. You go wake Roger. He did call her. You mother told him to."

Mark nodded. "Ten minutes."

Mimi nodded. "Right."

Mimi stepped into the living room. She smiled warmly. "Good morning. You must be Charlene. I'm Mimi."

Charlene raised an eyebrow. "Mimi, huh? Well, you seem nice enough. Or naïve enough. How long you been with Roger?"

Mimi blushed. "Officially, a little under two years, with a six month break."

Charlene nodded. "Ah. So, my son knock you up yet?"

"Mom!" Roger came barreling into the room. "How…extremely rude of you to ask!" He wrapped an arm around Mimi. "What brings you here, anyway?"

Charlene smiled. "I wanted to see how my only baby was."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. I sent postcards."

Charlene nodded. "Yes. One-liners. How did you expect me to understand things like…" she pulled several worn cards from her pocket. "'April died.' Or 'Locked out. I'll call.' Or even, 'Angel's dead, moving to Santa Fe.'"

Roger shrugged. "You forgot 'Found Mimi, thinking of Florida.'"

Charlene sighed. "Yes, that too. Anyway, I decided to pay you a visit. Find out how you've been. We haven't spoken since your senior year."

Roger nodded. "Well, you brought that on yourself. If it were up to me, I'd have had a better relationship with you."

Charlene smiled wryly. "I should have waited to have you. We might have had a real relationship."

Roger shrugged. "Little late now. Besides, wasn't I born addicted to LSD or something similar?"

Charlene nodded. "It was the sixties."

"That's not an excuse!" Roger glared at his mother. "You're always blaming the sixties! Why not place the blame where it actually belongs? On you and that asshole who happens to be my sperm donor!"

Charlene stood. "Listen here, young man…"

"Don't threaten me!" Roger growled. "I'm not sixteen anymore. You can't intimidate me!"

"Roger…" Mimi began.

Roger ignored her. "I think you should leave now, Mom," he spat.

Mimi stood. "But she just got here!"

"No, Roger's right." Charlene smiled icily. "I should go. I guess I'm just not meant to have a, um, a good relationship with my son." She leaned in close to Roger, whispering, "You'll be sorry, I swear."

Roger was unfazed. "Leave. Now!"

Charlene swept out of the apartment. The air was stale. Roger was white with anger, his fist clenched. Mark was trembling, and Mimi was left unsure of what to do. She moved behind Roger, massaging his shoulders gently. Roger sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Meems. God, my mother is the only person who can infuriate me like that!"

Mimi nodded. "I see that."

Roger shook his head. "I just…let me be for awhile, Meems." He grabbed the guitar and headed to the roof.

Mimi turned to Mark. "Should I be worried?"

Mark shook his head. "No. He'll deal. Just leave him be for awhile, okay?"

Mimi nodded. "Alright. I have to go, anyway. I've got a prenatal checkup to get to."

Mark smiled. "Have fun."

Meanwhile, on the roof, Roger tuned the Fender aimlessly, before getting a sense of being watched. He glanced around, even off the building. All he saw was the Man, standing on the corner, talking to a customer, who looked strangely like his mother. The Man glanced up, and shot him a dirty look. Roger nodded, discreetly turning away. He shook his head, ridding himself of the sensation. "Chill, Rog," he muttered to himself. "You're getting paranoid again. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. "He scooped up the guitar, deftly plucking a few chords. The feeling came back, and Roger shivered. "There is nothing to be afraid of, dammit!" he told himself. Glancing around, he added, "Right?"


	7. Trap

A few days later, Roger was alone in the apartment when the phone rang. He grabbed it. "Hello?"

Benny's voice greeted him. "Roger, hey man."

Roger sighed. "We'll get you the rent, okay?"

"No that's not why I called. Allison is upset with me. Some chick thing, I'm sure. I was wondering if I could borrow your couch."

"Well…" Roger was hesitant. He heard Benny chuckle. "Think of it as payback for that time I saved your life. I'll bring food."

"Deal!" Roger laughed.

"See you soon." Benny hung up.

No sooner had Roger set the phone down than it rang again. He answered it. "You've reached Mark, Roger, and Mimi's place, Roger speaking."

"Roger darling, how are you?" A bubbly female voice greeted him.

Roger was stunned. "Jolene? But you haven't spoken to me since sophomore year!"

Jolene giggled. "I've missed you baby! But that's not why I called. I'm working as a talent scout for the Kit Kat Club. Next week is open mic night. We have a slot to fill, and your name was at the top of all the lists. You still with the Well Hungarians?"

Roger felt himself blush. "Actually, I broke them up awhile back. I'm…um, I'm working solo now."

"Even better!" Jolene's bubbly voice sounded excited. "Nest Thursday. Ten pm. You're in. And bring some of your solo stuff." The line went dead. Roger grinned.

He was still grinning when Mimi walked in. She smiled back. "What?"

"I got a gig!" Roger scooped Mimi into his arms. "I've got a job!"

Mimi giggled. "I'm so happy for you. What are you going to play?"

"I…" Roger frowned. "Damn!"

Mimi smiled. "There's always 'Your Eyes.'"

Roger shook his head. "No. That one's private. I'll just write a new song."

Mimi nodded. "Okay."

The phone rang again. Roger grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hey man, it's me."

"Collins! Great to hear your voice, man!"

"I'm downstairs. Throw down the key."

Roger hung up the phone and went to the window. "Door's unlocked, man, come on up."

Collins walked din a moment later. "Hey guys."

The phone rang yet again. Roger let the machine get it. "Roger, it's Joanne. Come to the performance space. Maureen needs your help with her new protest."

Roger frowned. "What the-?" He grabbed the phone. "Joanne?" The line was dead. "Damn!" He threw down the phone. "Guess I'm off to the Space. Later guys."

Joanne glared at Charlene as she hung up the phone. "You are a vile, despicable woman."

Charlene smiled. "Why, thank you. Let her go. I've no more use for her." She grabbed Joanne's arm. "Remember, girl, if you tell anyone…"

Joanne nodded, frightened, but refusing to show it. Charlene smiled wickedly. "Good girl. Get out of her!"

Joanna did. As soon as she was far enough away, she grabbed her phone and dialed. "Maureen, it's me. We need to talk. "


	8. Kidnapped!

_**Author's note: Well, we're back at the weird emotional rollercoaster chapters. Yay! Enjoy.**_

Roger entered the Space with a feeling of apprehension. It was empty. All his instincts told him to leave, so he turned to go.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Roger froze. 'It can't be,' he thought. 'She's dead.'

"I asked you a question."

Roger's heart lurched. There was no denying that the voice belonged to April. And she sounded angry. He tried to think of something to say, but before he could, he heard his own voice fill the room "I said I was going out! I don't have to explain myself to you. You're not my mother!" Roger frowned. "What?" he muttered.

"Well, now, that line was a classic." Roger spun. His mother stood on the empty stage, a tape recorder in hand. "Lovely, really."

Roger said nothing, but his mind was working frantically. 'She taped an argument that April and I had. But how? Why?'

Charlene smiled icily. "The Man," she said, answering Roger's unspoken question. "I paid him to spy on you. It was easier, until you got the bonehead notion to give up smack."

"Why?" Roger kept his voice level, though his heart was pounding.

"Because," Charlene replied, in a wicked tone. "You didn't follow the rules. You didn't play the game right. Now, you will."

Someone grabbed Roger's arm. He spun. Directly in front of him was the Man. "You!" Roger growled.

The Man shrugged. "Me."

Something hit the back of Roger's head full force, and he went down. Charlene laughed cruelly. "Bind him. We don't want him putting up a fight when he wakes up." To the Man, she said, "Follow that black wench. Make sure she doesn't talk."

"And Mimi? She's pregnant."

Charlene smiled cruelly. "Leave the Mexican whore to me. You just take care of him."

The Man nodded. "Right. We taking him to the warehouse, as planned?"

Charlene shook her head. "No. Take him to this address. Ask for Allison. She'll get him situated."

The Man nodded. "Okay. You're the boss."

Charlene nodded. "That I am. Now get out of here before the showboating wench comes back."

Maureen ducked out of sight as Charlene and her cronies went by, carrying Roger, who was out cold. As soon as they went by, Maureen whispered into her phone, "Damn, Pookie, you were right."

"Question is, why is she kidnapping him? What does she want?"

"Don't know. I'll head out and tell the others. You go find Mark. Meet us at the Loft in ten minutes."

"Right."


	9. Prisoner

_**Author's note: Don't worry; the story will get less depressing soon. (Like in four chapters.)**_

Roger came to slowly. His head throbbed, and he couldn't remember why. He looked around, trying to place his surroundings. No luck. He tried to remember anything that would come to him. "My name is Roger Davis," he murmured. "I'm twenty-three years old, my girlfriend is pregnant. Her name is Mimi. She and I are both HIV-positive. I share an apartment with her and Mark." He thought for a moment. "I hate my mother…my mother!" The events of earlier came flooding back. "Damn it!"

"It's about time you put two and two together." A leggy blonde stepped forward.

Roger gasped. "Allison!"

Allison nodded. "Yes. You know, you made this even easier by being so incredibly willing to play along. I hope you said your goodbyes to that Spanish whore. You won't be seeing her again."

"You bitch!" Roger tried to lunge at her.

Allison laughed cruelly. "Don't bother, you'll only hurt yourself. You're tied up nice and tight. Don't worry, it's only temporary. You'll be quite comfortable once you get your new room. It's not quite finished yet."

Roger glared. "I swear, if you lay a hand on Mimi…"

"You'll what?" Allison snarled. "Kill me?" She leaned closer to Roger. "You're under my control. I call the shots. Got it?"

Roger glared angrily. Allison sighed. "You're going to do this the hard way. Fine." She turned to a guard at the door. "No food. Warm water only. Beat him if you wish." She glanced back at Roger. "Break him."

The door slammed shut behind, leaving Roger alone in the room. Roger's mind worked frantically, looking for any escape. He found none. Completely aware of the fact that he'd lose strength by the day, thanks to having no food and no pills, he resigned himself to the inevitable fact that he was going to die. "Even death," he told himself, "has to be better then this."


	10. No way to help

_**Author's note: More emotional roller coasterness! **_

"What?" Mimi was furious. "What do you mean he's been kidnapped? Damn it, I want answers, Maureen!"

"I know, I do too!" Maureen kept glancing out the window. "Dammit, what is taking Mark so long?"

"Relax Maureen, I'm here." Mark entered the room, with Joanne. "We should have realized Charlene was up to no good."

"Guys!" Collins' voice rang out. "You know, the more time we spend arguing and blaming ourselves, we're putting Roger in more and more danger."

Mimi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Charlene is dangerous. She is conniving. I don't know what she's up to, but if Roger's involved enough for her to kidnap him, it's probably deadly."

Maureen nodded. "Collins is right. We don't even know where she's taking him. I'll I got was something about someone named Allison."

Benny's head shot up. "Allison? My Allison?"

"I don't know." Maureen sighed. "Damn! He's as good as dead!"

The phone rang. No one moved, and the machine answered. Charlene's voice came through. "Don't bother ignoring me. I know you're there. Answer the phone."

Collins lunged. "What the hell do you want with Roger?"

"That's none of your concern. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him. In fact, he's quite comfortable-well, as comfortable as one can be when tied up."

"Answer my question! What do you want with him, dammit?"

"Don't worry about that. But know this. Roger stays alive, as long as you don't come looking for him. You try to rescue him, and he dies. Got it?" Collins was silent, and Charlene chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Good boy." The line went dead.

Collins dropped the phone. "Well, that threw a monkey wrench into the works. She's threatening to kill him if we try to rescue him."

"What?" Mimi went white.

Mark threw an arm around her. "We'll get him back. It'll just take longer then anticipated, that's all."

Collins glanced towards the sky. "Keep him safe for us, baby. Be his guardian Angel."

Maureen smiled weakly. "Well, now we know he's safe, but where is he?"

Mimi shrugged. "Don't know, but I know someone who might."


	11. Near Death

_**Author's note: Have your tissues handy!**_

True to her word, a few days later, Allison had Roger moved to a different room. By this point, Roger was beyond caring. HE was beaten, bruised, hungry, and suffering from not having his AZTs. And he didn't care anymore. Allison moved him gently, and had a meal waiting for him in the room. "Eat," she told him. "You'll need your strength. Roger glared at her silently, too weak and worn out to say anything. He gazed around the room. It resembled a normal room, except for the window, which had iron bars over it.

Allison smiled wryly. "You understand. Precautionary measures."

Roger shrugged. Allison smiled. "Eat! Be comfortable. May as well be, since you'll be here awhile." She started to leave, but stopped, noticing that Roger was clutching the wall for support. "Easy there, maybe you should lie down." She guided him to the bed, where he promptly collapsed. Allison shrugged. "He'll sleep it off."

Roger, however, knew otherwise. He was fully aware that he was dying. He embraced it, accepted it. He was ready for it.

Suddenly, Angel appeared, smiling. Roger laughed. "Mimi was right, you do look good."

Angel beamed. "Thanks, sugar, but that's not why I'm here. You can't die yet. It's not your time."

"But…"

"No buts. Mimi needs you. Sweetie, you can get through this. Regain your strength. Escape from here. Mimi and the group are planning a rescue, but they'll need your help. Play along for a few days, and you'll be out of here. Oh, and when Allison comes back, ask her for a supply of AZTs. You still need them, no matter how stubborn you want to be."

Roger smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Angel."

Angel nodded. "Good boy. I've gotta go. Take care of yourself, honey." Angel vanished.

Roger's eyes snapped open. It was dark, and Roger wondered how long he'd been out of it. Allison sat perched on the dresser. "We were beginning to think you had left us. Drink this," she added, thrusting a glass of water into his hands. Roger did, thirstily. Allison smiled. "Need anything?"

Roger nodded. "My pills. I need my AZTs."

"Okay, I'll go pick some up. How many do you need?"

"I take five a day, every three hours."

"Alright, I'll enough. Eat. The food's fresh." Allison smiled. "I'll be back in an hour with your pills. If you need anything, call me." She pointed to a phone. "My number is speed dial one. But don't try calling for help. Your apartment has been disconnected from that number. It won't register it." Allison left.

Roger glanced at the phone, an idea forming. After eating a bit, he picked the receiver, listened for a dial tone, and punched in Joanne's number.


	12. Plans

_**Author's note: Almost there! Also, a big shout-out goes to Data Girl 3, Tina101 and DivaActress for their encouraging reviews of this story!**_

A sleepy sounding Maureen answered the phone. "Is this Steve? Cause Joanne's not here."

"No, Maureen, it's me."

"Who's me?"

"Maureen, its Roger."

:Roger?" Maureen was fully awake in a heartbeat. "Where are you? How are you? Have you called Mimi yet?"

"No, Maureen, this phone won't accept the Loft's number. I'm fine. A little worse for wear, but four days without food or pills can do that to you. How is everyone?"

"Worried sick. Mimi spoke to the Man, but he won't talk. And Mark is…he's back in the hospital. His…um, problem came back."

"Dammit!" Roger added some other choice words under his breath. "Listen very closely, Maureen. You can't come after me. Charlene will kill me. Allison faked a fight with Benny to get him out of the house. Tell him to come home. If he won't, give him this number. Tell him to call it."

"Okay, but…"

"No, no buts. Maureen, Benny is the only one who can help me. Trust me."

"Okay, he'll call you in twenty minutes."

"Good." Roger hung up.

Maureen turned to Benny. "You got all that?"

Benny nodded. "Yeah. I can do it."

"At least he's alive," Mimi said. She was slumped on the couch. "If we tell Mark, maybe he'll pull through too."

Roger paced. "Come on, Benny, call," he muttered. Finally the phone buzzed. "Benny?"

"Yeah, man, it's me. Where are you?"

"Westport. The room faces the front of the house. There's bars on the window-to prevent escape, I assume. I'm a little worried. They're treating me too humanely."

"Don't know. Man, I'm coming."

Roger didn't answer, hearing a noise at the door. Charlene burst into the room. "You clever little pawn. Can't call the loft, so you call Benny." She backhanded him, and Roger stumbled backwards.

"Roger. Roger!" Benny's voice was frantic. "Roger, answer me!"

Charlene hung up the phone. "You little fuck!" Her hand flew again, sending Roger flying. She advanced on him, beating him mercilessly, and not giving him a chance to defend himself.

Benny stood in silence before turning to the rest of the group. "I think…I think he's in trouble. I'm going down there. Maureen, call the cops."

Maureen nodded. "Right."

Mimi grabbed Benny's arm. "I'm coming with you."

"No, it's too dangerous. Just be waiting here. You can come with the police."

Mimi nodded. "Fine."

Benny looked around. "Wish me luck."

"Luck."****


	13. Rescue

**_Author's note: Yay! Almost done with the depressing stuff! Have some more tissues handy!_**

"Guys?" Benny was crouched in a bush outside his house. "I'm in. Cops there?"

"Yeah." Mimi's voice was determined. "Waiting for your signal."

"Right." Benny hung up, redialed the number, and strode into the house. "Allison, baby, I'm home!"

Allison poked her head out of her study. "You!" Catching herself, she added, "I mean, hi baby."

Benny forced a grin. "I decided to apologize for whatever I did. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

"No!" Allison caught his arm, while Benny discreetly pushed the "send" button on his phone. Allison gave Benny a death look. "Charlene told me about Roger's little escape plan. I must say, he is brilliant. Don't worry, he's not dead. Not yet. He's too important a piece of the puzzle right now."

Benny nodded. "I see. And what puzzle is that?"

"Oh no. I'm not stupid, Benny." Allison shrugged. "Don't worry about your pal. He's fine…well, he'll heal. Charlene had to teach him a lesson." She began dragging Benny upstairs. "As for you, honey…"

She froze. The stairwell was illuminated by flashing red and blue lights, as police cars filled the driveway. "What?" Allison glared at Benny.

He wrenched his arm from her grasp. "You're the one in trouble now, Allison."

"You asshole!" Allison shot Benny a look. "Traitor!"

Charlene pushed past them, dragging Roger, who was half-unconscious. She kicked open the front door. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled. "I swear I'll kill him!" She pressed a gun against Roger's temple. He moaned, but was in too much pain to move.

"Roger!" Mimi tried to rush forward, but Maureen caught her. "No! She means it."

Mimi looked at Collins. He nodded, moving forward. "Mrs. Davis, please. Let him go."

"No!" Charlene pointed the gun at Collins. "Fine. Fine. I won't kill him. I'll kill you instead!"

Inside the house, Benny was frantically searching for anything to help Roger. His hand brushed against a gun, and he grabbed him, praying he wouldn't have to use it.

Charlene swiveled as she heard Benny approach. She dropped Roger, pointed the gun and Benny, and fired. Benny instinctively fired back. Both of them went down hard. The police and paramedics rushed in, but Benny stood back up, his shoulder bleeding. "Don't worry about me. Take care of Roger."

Roger was rushed to the hospital, followed by Maureen and Mimi, and was rushed in for immediate surgery. Collins drove Benny, who ended up with ten stitches after the bullet was removed.

Maureen and Mimi paced in the waiting room, anxious to hear Roger's condition. Finally, a doctor emerged, smiling. "He's stable. He's going to survive. Ms. Marquez, your boyfriend is a very lucky man."

Mimi smiled. "Yes, he is." She glanced up. 'Thanks, Angel."


	14. Infamy

_**Author's note: Hold on a bit longer. I promise, it is nearly there!**_

Roger spent three weeks in the hospital, recovering. His story was all over the news, which was extremely embarrassing to him. All the big name shows were clamoring for an interview. The hospital, however, refused to let reporters in, as much for Roger's sake as for Mark's. The two friends had been placed in the same room, in hopes of speeding Mark's recovery. And it was working very well.

Finally, after getting out of the hospital, Roger agreed to grant an interview. The lucky show? Buzzline. Alexi bounced into the Loft, where Roger was perched gingerly on the edge of the couch. Mimi sat next to him, to offer comfort and support, and Mark had made himself scarce by getting Collins to go to the park to film with him.

Alexi smiled warmly. "So, Roger, let me tell you, your story? So touching. How does it make you feel? Being a victim, and of your own mother?"

"I hate that word," Roger replied. "Victim. It makes me sound helpless, and I'm not helpless."

"Of course you're not. SO, tell me, how did it make you feel?"

"Well, to be honest, I haven't really thought about it."

"I see. And your mother's death? How do you feel about that?"

Roger paled. "What are you talking about?"  
Alexi frowned. "You don't know?"

Mimi wrapped an arm around Roger. "I think we're done here, Ms. Darling. He needs his rest, and I think you're upsetting him."

"Of course." Alexi smiled. "We'll run the segment tomorrow afternoon."

After she left, Roger faced Mimi. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you needed to recover, and frankly, we didn't think you'd care."

Roger stood. "She may have been a complete bitch, but she was still my mother."

Mimi frowned. "We thought you didn't care. If we'd known it had mattered to you…"

"Mimi, she was my mother. I may not have liked her, but she was my mother and I cared about her." HE looked out the window. "When's the funeral?"  
"Well…" Mimi took his head. "You missed it. But I can take you to her grave."

"No, I'll take myself later. I have…other things to do."

Mimi nodded. "Oh, Jolene called. She moved you to two weeks from tomorrow. You can still perform."

Roger nodded. "I need to write a song. And I have just the idea."


	15. Open Mic Night

Roger was waiting backstage at the Kit Kat Club. Nervously, he strummed a few chords, and looked over the words to his song one last time.

Mimi darted backstage and gave him a big hug. "Break a leg," she whispered.

Roger nodded. "Thanks," he murmured.

Finally, the announcer came on. "Now, the Kit Kat Club is proud to present, the former lead singer of the Well Hungarians, in his solo debut, Roger Davis!"

Roger walked onstage, carrying his beloved Fender. He ignored the stool set out for him, choosing to stand by the mic. He cleared his throat. "As I'm sure many of you know, I recently had some trouble with my mother. But I don't regret it, because a good songwriter draws from his pains. And so, this piece was born. This song is called 'Mother's Child,' and it's dedicated to my mother." With that said, he began to strum the opening chords, and to sing.

_Mother's child, should I put this_

_Chip under your skin_

_Or should I try to change the world we live in?_

_How can I drain the sickness from the river?_

_Wish that I could just wipe you from the face forever_

_Too much time is taken up_

_Too much time is taken up_

_Watching people suffer_

_Now I've got to take these drugs_

_And now I've got to take these drugs_

_So I don't see it over and over_

_And again the devil's had its way with someone_

_Torn and frayed, it desecrates_

_And fascinates us_

_Some are born, with the face of_

_Evil tattooed inside_

_I have no mercy, I just want to watch you die_

_Too much time is taken up_

_Too much time is taken up_

_Watching people suffer_

_Now I've got to take these drugs_

_And now I've got to take these drugs_

_So I don't see it over and over_

_I would accept death, but what can I do_

_My soul will not depart_

_Give me a corner of your lap to rest in_

_May God keep happy the one who gave my heart_

_So much pain, may he give the world's riches to the one who made me suffer_

_Too much time is taken up_

_Too much time is taken up_

_Watching people suffer_

_Now I've got to take these drugs_

_And now I've got to take these drugs_

_So I don't see it over and over and over_

The crowd was silent. Roger was not surprised. The song was rather dark. Finally, after a long moment, he heard applause. Mimi stood alone, clapping. The rest of the Bohemians followed suit. Within a minute, the entire audience was giving Roger a standing ovation.

After the show, Jolene caught Roger backstage. "Brilliant! That was so raw, so real! How would you like a permanent slot with the club? Fridays at 9 pm."

Roger smiled. "I'd like that."

Jolene grinned. "The pay is great. Three hundred a night. Hundred a set for three sets. Sound good?"

"Roger nodded. "Sounds great."

Mimi was thrilled. "You're going to make your mark on the world after all."

Roger grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am, huh?"

**_Author's note: And that's it for part two! Keep an eye out for the third and final installment, With Unopen Arms, coming soon! Also, the song Roger sings is an actual song, actually written and performed by Adam Pascal, on his album Civilian. It is actually called Mother's Child._**


End file.
